This invention relates to a product handling device and to apparatus integrating a plurality of such devices into one structure mounted in common to a carriage for vertical and horizontal movement.
In systems for handling a product and/or groups of products which have to be picked up in a first position and/or mutual arrangement and deposited for subsequent treatment or packaging in a second position and/or arrangement, devices having a specific fixed and unchangeable location in the two arrangements are usually used. These devices therefore have to be replaced if the two desired arrangements are changed, because the gripping elements are mutually correlated by pneumatic or mechanical mechanisms having a predetermined and unchangeable travel path. This involves a loss of time and production on replacing the various units, together with considerable investment in the purchase of units with the different travel path required for handling products of different size and different mutual arrangement.